


Bottle up Emotions

by TerraBrownWriter



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Logan is in deep shit, Roman does nothing useful, Virgil is a angry boi, Virgil swears, bottle up emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: Logan puts Patton into a bottle and Virgil is pissed about it.





	Bottle up Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Just took a break from "Who's Logan" so here a one-off that I thought about. I'll get make to work on "Who's Logan" now.

It was just a normal day Virgil thought. He was getting anxious so he went to Patton’s room to calm down. But when he went to his door something was off. His door was closed all the way. Patton always keeps his door open so everyone knew that their welcome to enter, even at night. The only time the door is close is if Patton is upset. So he knocked. “Patton? Is everything ok?” He got no response. He always responds even if it is to tries to say he’s fine. He knocked again. “Patton?” Still no response. Virgil didn’t like this one bit. “I'm going to open the door now.” It was locked. He  **never** lock his door. This was bad, this was really bad. Something was really wrong. He needed to get help. “Hold on Patton I'm going to get help.” He went down the stairs to find Roman on the couch looking at his phone. “ROMAN” Roman jumped in surprise.

 

“Gah! Virgil warn me before you scream.”

 

“Roman, Patton’s door is locked!” Roman raise an eyebrow.

 

“So?”

 

“He never locks his door. Something is wrong.”

 

“As I will admit that is weird for him, but maybe he just wants to be alone.”

 

“Patton  **never** wants to be alone” Roman thought about for a second.

 

“Fair point...you want me to break the door down don't you?”

 

“Yes” Roman sighs

 

“Alright let's go” Roman gets off the couch, puts his phone away and they went back to Patton door. “Are you sure about this?” Virgil nod his head. “Alright stand back. Sorry for your door in advance Patton, I'll fix it later.” Roman kick the door and it flies open. What they saw was shocking. Patton was sitting crying in a human size bottle. “PATTON” Roman rushed over. “How did you get in there?” Patton didn’t move like he didn’t know they were there, he just kept crying. Roman pulled out his sword and started hitting the glass but it wouldn’t break. “Virgil help me with this” Roman turn around to look at Virgil. He went white shaking like a chihuahua. 

 

“No this can’t be right, why? Why would he put Patton in a bottle?” Virgil thought to himself. Him sure, he has found himself stuck in a bottle for hours when Thomas really didn’t need to feel anxious. But Patton? He’s all emotions, why would he bottle him up? He wasn’t that heartless was he? “Did he really hate Patton that much?” Roman voice broke him out of his thoughts.

 

“Virgil it’s ok we will fix this.” Roman was in front of him. Virgil let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Virgil are you good?” Virgil look to see Patton had finally looked up and saw them. Patton jumped up and started banging on the glass that made no sound. Patton mouth was moving but you couldn’t hear him. Even when he was in the same room as him. ‘Was this why no one came for me when I scream? This whole time it was because I made no sound?’ Virgil thought. Roman follow his look back to Patton. He rush back to Patton. “Patton, Patton are you alright?” Patton pointed to his ears and shook his head. He couldn’t hear Roman. Patton was shaking, he was so scared. Virgil couldn’t take it anymore he storm out of the room. Roman shouted for him. “WHERE ARE YOU GOING” 

 

“STAY WITH PATTON I’LL BE BACK!” Virgil storm down to Logan room. He didn’t even knock as he forcefully open his door slamming it against the wall. Logan was at his desk he quickly turn in his chair at his door being aggressively open. 

 

“Virgil? What is the meaning-” Virgil storm up to him.

 

“You bastard! How could you do that to Patton?”

 

“...What?” Virgil ignored his response.

 

“You can do it to me all day long, but you don’t fucking  **dare** put Patton into a bottle!” Virgil was red in the face, Logan was confuse. 

 

“What are you talking about? What bottle?” Virgil grab Logan and started dragging him to Patton room. “VIRGIL UNHAND ME!” Logan yelled before being shove into Patton room. He looked up to see Roman attacking a giant bottle that to his surprise Patton was actually in. 

 

“OPEN THE BOTTLE LOGAN!” Virgil ordered. Roman turn to see a really angry VIrgil and a very confused and surprised Logan.

 

“Logan, Virgil I would like help with this please.” Roman was out of breath, no matter how hard he hit the glass it wouldn’t even leave a scratch. Logan looked at Virgil who stood there with his arms cross glaring at him.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Logan pledge, he looked at Patton. He was scared, he was on his knees begging at Logan. Logan walked up to the glasses, he put his hands on it and the bottle vanish. Patton jumped grabbing Roman into a hug holding him for dear life. Roman drop his sword and hold him back.

 

“It’s ok Patton, you're free now.” He looked at Logan “Logan how did that work?” Logan didn’t know how to answer.

 

“It’s because he the one that put Patton in the bottle in the first place!” Virgil walked past him to stand next to Patton and Roman. He puts a hand onto Patton shoulder as Patton cries into Roman shoulder. 

 

“Is that true Logan? You did this to Patton?”

 

“NO! I don’t know why Patton was in a bottle or why me touching it cause it to go away.” 

 

“Yo-u di-di-did tho, yo-u to-ld me t-t-to go to m-y r-r-r-o-o-o-o-m.” Patton kept taking in deep breaths trying to calm himself down. Logan was highly confused, Patton didn’t lie but he didn’t put him there, did he? Logan was starting to question himself.

 

“Yes I told you to go to your room. I didn’t know that would somehow put you into a bottle. And why a bottle of all things?”

 

“ _ Someone _ told Thomas he needed to bottle up his emotions.” Virgil glare at Logan. Something clicked in Logan’s brain. Thomas was dealing with a problem that needed to think about Logically. So he told Patton to go to his room and be quite so he could help Thomas without an emotional side. They were right, he told Thomas to basically “bottle up his emotions”. Logan eyes went wide and his mouth opened and close like a fish trying to think of something to say. Roman and Virgil were glaring at him, Patton wouldn’t even look at him as he hold onto Roman like a child. “Well are going to say fucking sorry?” 

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know that I did this to you.” Logan tried, VIrgil scowled at him.

 

“Your  _ Pathetic”  _ Patton force himself to calmed down lifting his head from Roman shoulder.

 

“I would like” he took a deep breath “to be alone” Virgil looked at Patton with surprize and worry.

 

“But Patton you hate being alone”

 

“With Logan. I would wish to be alone with Logan for a minute.” Patton clarify.

 

“But-”

 

“Virgil please.” Patton eyes were red and puffy from crying. He looked determine to talk to Logan alone. Virgil sighed

 

“Fine, come on princy.” Roman let go of Patton and started walking towards the broken door.

 

“Roman, can you fix my door please?” Roman snap his fingers and fix the door and close it on his way out. Once the door was close and they were alone Patton walked to his bed and sat down. Logan watch Patton pat his bed signaling him to sit next to him. Logan walked over and sat on the bed.

 

“Patton I am so sorry I-” Patton hold his hand up to stop him. Patton was serious. 

 

“Did you do it on purpose?”

 

“No” Patton relaxed. Then there was silence until Logan asked a question.

 

“How long were you in there?”

 

“3 hours, but if VIrgil asks it was 10 minutes.”

 

“3 HOURS! Patton I’m so sorry.”

 

“Stop apologizing”

 

“But-”

 

“NO BUTS!” Logan flinched “Logan you didn’t know, I can’t blame you for something you did by accident. I’m sure you wouldn’t have done it on purpose. Besides no harm done.”

 

“But there was harm, you were crying and VIrgil…” VIrgil was so angry with him, he blames him, he hates him. He now understood why VIrgil was so distant from him.

 

“I will admit I was scared when I found myself in the bottle. It was cold and lonely and I didn’t know what to do. I don’t know is why VIrgil was so angry?”

 

“He came into my room he told me ‘(I) can do it to (him) all day long, but (I) don’t fucking dare put (you) into a bottle.’ It sounds like I have accidently put Virgil in a bottle, who knows how many times.”

 

“I can see why he angry at you. You should apologise to him.”

 

“I thought you said I didn’t need to apologise?”

 

“To me, I have already forgave you. Virgil is harder, he’s hurt and angry and under the impression that you did it on purpose. You need to make sure he knows that it wasn’t and that your  **never** going to do this again.” Patton gave him his dad look. His face telling him that he was in fact not going to do this again.

 

“Right well I should get on to that then. Thank you for the talk Patton.” Patton face relax and he smile.

 

“No problem Lo, go get him” Logan got up from the bed and left Patton room leaving the door ajar. He walked up to Virgil room. He hesitated on knocking, ‘Would Virgil even want to talk to him?’ He thought. ‘Doesn’t matter’ he told himself. He  **needs** to apologise, so he knocks.

 

“Virgil I need to talk to you” To Logan surprise the door opened quickly. Virgil still looked angry as he glare at him and lean against his door frame. It looked like he was waiting for him. 

 

“Patton sent you to apologise.” The way he said it, it wasn’t a question but a statement of fact.

 

“Yes he did and rightfully so. I know you don’t believe me when I say that I didn’t know. It was never my intention to harm you or Patton.”

 

“How long was he in there?” Logan didn’t know how to respond, the answer was 3 hours but Patton had told him to tell Virgil 10 minutes. He didn’t want to lie to Virgil, but either option would make Virgil angry. He signed 

 

“3 hours, but Patton wanted me to tell you 10 minutes.” Virgil swear under his breath.

 

“He would say that. So you didn’t know?”

 

“No I didn’t, I had no idea that I had that ability to get Thomas to bottle up his emotions.”

 

“Now that you know are you going to do it anymore?”

 

“No, that was wrong. I will do everything in my ability to make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Virgil relaxed.

 

“Alright Lo, I believe you, but if you do do it again. I will kick your ass to next week.”

 

“Yes, well let’s hope that doesn’t come to that.” Virgil smirked

 

“Lighten up, come on I’m hungry.” Virgil walked out of his doorway closing his door and patting Logan on the shoulder. Then he walked passed him to go to the kitchen. Logan was shock, VIrgil had forgive him just as easily as Patton. Something to think about later, he too was hungry. He smile and went to join Virgil for a late lunch.

 

Over time he made a habit of checking on Patton and Virgil in their rooms to make sure he didn’t accidentally put them into bottles. Lucky he hadn’t to Virgil and Patton relief. Patton would wave to Logan when he pop his head in and Virgil gave a nod of acknowledgement when he saw Logan. Virgil at first didn’t like Logan opening his door to look in but soon learn that he like that he care to check to make sure he kept his promise. 


End file.
